Avengers: Endgame
Avengers: Endgame is the fourth Avengers film and the twenty-second film instalment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe that's the conclusion to Avengers: Infinity War. It will be part of Phase 3. Plot After the devastating events of Infinity War, the universe is in ruins due to the efforts of the Mad Titan, Thanos. With the help of remaining allies, the Avengers must assemble once more in order to undo Thanos' actions and restore order to the universe once and for all, no matter what consequences may be in store. Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Chris Hemsworth as Thor Odinson *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Bradley Cooper as Rocket *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Benedict Wong as Wong *Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *Tessa Thompson as Valkyrie *Emma Fuhrmann as Cassie Lang *Hiroyuki Sanada as a to-be-revealed character Continuity and References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *The Decimation is referenced. *Tony Stark appears. *Steve Rogers/Captain America appears. *Bruce Banner appears. *Thor Odinson appears. *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow appears. *Clint Barton/Ronin appears. *James Rhodes/War Machine appears. *Scott Lang/Ant-Man appears. *Carol Danvers appears. *Rocket appears. *Nebula appears. *Okoye appears. *Thanos appears. *Wong appears. *Happy Hogan appears. *Pepper Potts appears. *Peggy Carter's photo appears. *The Benatar appears. *Nick Fury is mentioned. Production Since their early films, Marvel Studios has been planting the seeds for Infinity War by introducing the Infinity Stones, immensely powerful objects that if held together can grant its holder near omnipotence, as mcguffins: the Tesseract / Space Stone in Captain America: The First Avenger, Loki's Scepter in The Avengers, the Aether in Thor: The Dark World, and The Orb / Power Stone in Guardians of the Galaxy. Additionally, the Infinity Gauntlet, the glove designed to house the stones, is briefly seen in Thor. Thanos, the villain who in the comics covets the stones, was initially believed by many fans to be the antagonist of the second Avengers film after making a brief appearance in the first. However, Joss Whedon, the writer and director of the first two films, explained that "Thanos is more powerful. He is so powerful, he is not someone you can just try to out punch. Like in the comics, you want him to be threading through the universe and to save the big finale for the big finale." In June 2013, Robert Downey, Jr., who played Tony Stark / Iron Man, signed on to Avengers: Age of Ultron, as well as a third Avengers film.Robert Downey Jr. To Return As Marvel's Iron Man The following May, Josh Brolin, signed a multi-film deal including both parts of Infinity War to play Thanos.Josh Brolin Joins Marvel's 'Avengers' Sequels as Villain Thanos In October 2014, Marvel announced a two-part sequel to Age of Ultron, titled Avengers: Infinity War, Part 1 is scheduled to be released on May 4, 2018, with Part 2 scheduled for May 3, 2019.Marvel Announces Black Panther, Captain Marvel, Inhumans, Avengers: Infinity War Films, Cap & Thor 3 Subtitles Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 and Avengers: Infinity War Part 2 are scheduled to being filming back to back in late 2015.The return of the star Avengers - to Blighty Following the November 2014 hacking of Sony Pictures' computers, it was revealed that Anthony and Joe Russo, directors of Captain America: The Winter Soldier and Captain America: Civil War, would direct both Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 and Part 2.It's Official: Joss Whedon out, Russo Brothers in to Direct Avengers: Infinity War! In March 2015, Joe and Anthony Russo were confirmed as directors of the film and Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely are expected to pen the screenplay.Russo Brothers to Direct 'Avengers: Infinity War' Parts 1 and 2Marvel’s ‘Avengers: Infinity War’ to Be Directed By Joe, Anthony Russo In April 2015, Markus and McFeely were confirmed to write the screenplay.Markus & McFeely Will Write INFINITY WAR Also in the month, Feige said the films would be two, distinct films: "because they have such shared elements, it felt appropriate... to the films like that. But I wouldn’t call it one story that's cut in half. I would say it's going to be two distinct movies."Marvel’s Movie Future: Here’s Everything You Need To Know Through… Phase 4? While promoting Age of Ultron Chris Hemsworth revealed that he and Chris Evans both had three films left on their contracts, which consisted of both parts of Infinity War as well as the third films of their respective franchises.Chris Hemsworth Confirms He's In Both AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR PART 1 & 2 In April 2016, the Russo Bros confirmed that Chris Hemsworth's Thor will be in the film and teased the involvement of Chris Pratt's Peter Quill/Star-Lord and Samuel L. Jackson stated he believes he'll reprise his role as Nick Fury in both parts of Infinity War.Russo Brothers Confirm Star-Lord And Thor In Avengers: Infinity WarSamuel L. Jackson On When Nick Fury Will Return To The Marvel Movies Later in the month, Jon Favreau revealed that he will executive produce the film and Joe Russo confirmed that Elizabeth Olsen will return as Scarlet Witch.The JUNGLR BOOK director Jon Favreau Is Going Back To MarvelScarlet Witch Confirmed For Avengers: Infinity War In May 2016, Joe Russo revealed that Avengers: Infinity War, Part 1 and Avengers: Infinity War, Part 2 will be retitled.Russo Brothers Confirm: ‘Avengers: Infinity War 1 And 2’ Will Be Retitled Later in the month, Joe and Anthony Russo accidentally confirmed that Captain Marvel will appear.Russo Brothers Accidentally Confirm Captain Marvel In Avengers: Infinity War In September 2016, Samuel L. Jackson confirmed he'll reprise his role as Nick Fury in the film.Samuel L. Jackson On How He Factors into 'xXx 3' and Nick Fury's Return for the 'Avengers' sequels In October 2016, Evangeline Lilly confirmed she'll be appearing as Hope van Dyne/The Wasp.Watch: Evangeline Lilly on Avengers and Wasp Movie | New York Comic-Con 2016 | Blastr Filming The film was scheduled to begin shooting back-to-back for 9 months in November 2016 with Avengers: Infinity War ''.Russo Brothers to Direct Both ‘Avengers: Infinity War’ MoviesAVENGERS: INFINITY WAR to Start Shooting in Late 2016; Will Film for 9 Months‘Captain America: Civil War’ Directors on Landing Spider-Man, ‘Infinity War’ Shooting Schedule Principal Photography began in January 2017.Doctor Strange IMAX Preview Teases a Marvel Cinematic Multiverse Trivia *Split into two films, it will loosely adapt the ''Infinity War, The Infinity Gauntlet, and some aspects of The Thanos Quest storyline from the comics, concluding with Endgame in 2019.‘Avengers: Infinity War’ Trailer: A Culmination of Everything That Has Come BeforeMarvel's The Avengers Head Into an Infinity War *This is not the final film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. There will be a phase 4 and most of the actors are extending their contracts. *Chapter Ten of Phase Three in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *This will be the twenty-second film to be released by Marvel Studios for the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *The film will conclude the recurring Thanos and Infinity Stones story-arc in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Formerly known as Avengers: Infinity War Part II. *This will be the second time that an Avengers film is not written and directed by Joss Whedon. *Filming has officially started on August 10, 2017, a month after Avengers: Infinity War. *This is Robert Downey Jr.'s last contractual Marvel obligation for playing the role of Tony Stark/Iron Man. Downey though has stated he plans on being involved with the Marvel Cinematic Universe longer than his current contractual commitments are structured which is leading many to believe Downey will sign a new deal after his current one has concluded. *Evangeline Lilly and Paul Rudd were filming this movie and Ant-Man and the Wasp at the same time. *Marvel has 20 more movies planned after this movie. *This will mark Robert Downey Jr.'s 10th portrayal of Iron Man after Iron Man, The Incredible Hulk, Iron Man 2, The Avengers, Iron Man 3, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Captain America: Civil War, Spider-Man: Homecoming and Avengers: Infinity War. He now holds the record as the actor who has portrayed the same comic book character the most times on film. *According to producer Kevin Feige, this film is the finale of the all 3 phases of MCU. *Will be composer Alan Silvestris' 4th time composing a film in the MCU, with his first three movies Captain America: The First Avenger, The Avengers and Avengers: Infinity War. Gallery AE Tony Stark.jpg AE Black Widow and Captain America.jpg AE Bruce Banner.jpg AE Clint Barton.jpg AE Natasha Romanoff.jpg AE Nebula.jpg ClintRonin.jpg AE Scott Lang.jpg AE Steve Rogers.jpg AE Thor.jpg AE Benatar.jpg Ronin 01.jpg AE Natasha Romanoff 01.jpg AE Bruce Banner 01.jpg AE Scott Lang 01.jpg Rocket and War Machine.jpg AE Thor 01.jpg AE Scott Lang 02.jpg AE Nebula 01.jpg Ronin 02.jpg AE Captain America.jpg AE Ant-Man.jpg Steve Rogers spacesuit.jpg Avengers spacesuits.jpg Thor and Carol.jpg AE Thor 02.jpg AE Carol.jpg AE Carol 01.jpg Promotion, Concept Art and Filming Avengers Endgame teaser poster.jpg AvengersEndgameLogo.jpg Avengers INFINITY War Logo.jpg AE Promo Avengers.jpg Endgame Dolby Poster.jpg Endgame IMAX Poster.jpg Endgame Atom Tickets Poster.jpg Endgame Real 3D Poster.jpg Endgame Chinese Banner.jpeg Avengers Endgame Chinese Poster.jpg Endgame Character Posters 01.jpg Endgame Character Posters 02.jpg Endgame Character Posters 03.jpg Endgame Character Posters 04.jpg Endgame Character Posters 05.jpg Endgame Character Posters 06.jpg Endgame Character Posters 07.jpg Endgame Character Posters 08.jpg Endgame Character Posters 09.jpg Endgame Character Posters 10.jpg Endgame Character Posters 11.jpg Endgame Character Posters 12.jpg Endgame Character Posters 13.jpg Endgame Character Posters 14.jpg Endgame Character Posters 15.jpg Endgame Character Posters 16.jpg Endgame Character Posters 17.jpg Endgame Character Posters 18.jpg Endgame Character Posters 19.jpg Endgame Character Posters 20.jpg Endgame Character Posters 21.jpg Endgame Character Posters 22.jpg Endgame Character Posters 23.jpg Endgame Character Posters 24.jpg Endgame Character Posters 25.jpg Endgame Character Posters 26.jpg Endgame Character Posters 27.jpg Endgame Character Posters 28.jpg Endgame Character Posters 29.jpg Endgame Character Posters 30.jpg Endgame Character Posters 31.jpg Endgame Character Posters 32.jpg Endgame Character Posters 33.jpg Endgame Russian Character Poster 01.jpg Endgame Russian Character Poster 02.jpg Endgame Russian Character Poster 03.jpg Endgame Russian Character Poster 04.jpg Endgame Russian Character Poster 05.jpg Endgame Russian Character Poster 06.jpg Endgame Russian Character Poster 07.jpg Endgame Russian Character Poster 08.jpg Endgame Russian Character Poster 09.jpg Endgame Russian Character Poster 10.jpg Endgame Russian Character Poster 11.jpg Endgame Russian Character Poster 12.jpg Empire-may-2019-avengers.jpg Empire-may-2019-thanos.jpg Endgame EW Cover Barton.jpg Endgame EW Cover Thor.jpg Endgame EW Cover Banner.jpg Endgame EW Cover Romanov.jpg Endgame EW Cover Rogers.jpg Endgame EW Cover Stark.jpg Videos Marvel Studios' Avengers - Official Trailer Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame - Official Trailer‎ Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame - Big Game TV Spot‎|Superbowl Spot Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame Film Clip Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "Mission" Spot‎ Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "We Lost" Featurette‎ Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame Special Look Marvel Studios Day of Giving 'Avengers Endgame' Cast Full Roundtable Interview On Stan Lee & More Entertainment Weekly External links *Avengers 4 on IMDB References Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe: Phase 3 Category:Upcoming Films Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Avengers